


Avoiding Jon

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Pining, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: Martin copes with Jon being back but still not within reach.Post Ep. 125ishWrituary Day 16: Evasive
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Avoiding Jon

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely a fic about martin avoiding people and therefore definitely fits the prompt. don't look too closely.

Jon came back last week.

Martin had said goodbye to him six months ago, assuming Jon would be stuck in that weird coma forever. It’s easy to avoid someone when they can neither hear or see or talk to you. But for Jon to be here, now, in practically the next room, while Martin was under agreement to not talk to or see anybody was . . ..

Well, it was an extremely unique kind of pain.

The universe or whomever had conspired so that Jon was right there, wanting to be in his life again. But Martin had already said no. The distance between them now was only and completely on him.

Martin wanted so much to walk down the hall. He wanted so much to ask if Jon wanted to get lunch or a cup of tea or anything. Avoiding his colleagues hadn’t hurt so much when it was just Basira and Melanie.

For the hundredth time in a handful of days, he remembered the conversation he had had with Jon in the hall. Their first and only conversation since they had gone to stop The Unknowing. Jon’s eagerness to talk to him had been . . . so unlike their relationship before. Every time Martin had gone to turn away just for Jon to stop him, he had felt a fresh sting of pain add itself to his pile of loneliness.

But, he supposed that’s what he was the doing this for. The lonelier he felt, the better for whatever it was Lucas wanted him to do.

It was just so unfair that Jon wanted to see him only now, after years of working together and years of him trying to hide his feelings. Martin was so angry his hands were almost shaking over the keyboard, but the only person he could be mad at was himself.

Martin wondered if Jon had listened to the tapes from before the ritual yet. He wondered if he knew. He wondered if it mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> no spoilers in the comments, please.


End file.
